Satoru-kun
by Earthayum
Summary: Pernah dengar tentang salah satu legenda urban Jepang yang di percayai sebagai sosok yang mengetahui masa lalu, sekarang dan masa depan? Yah, ialah sosok iblis misterius dari neraka berbentuk sebagai seorang pemuda, Satoru-kun. #ReuniAuthorSasuHina :D


**Pair: SasuHina**

**Genre: Tragedy**

**Warn: AU, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak sesuai, bikin sakit mata, alur gak jelas,cerita pasaran dan hal buruk lainnya**

**Rated: T**

**A/n: Bila ada kesamaan cerita mohon di maafkan karena sejujurnya ni cerita murni dari imajinasi Yume**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**Pernah dengar tentang salah satu legenda urban Jepang yang dipercayai sebagai sosok yang mengetahui masa lalu, sekarang dan masa depan? Yah, ialah sosok iblis misterius dari neraka yang berbentuk sebagai seorang pemuda, Satoru-kun.**

***Satoru-kun***

Konoha Gakuen terlihat sepi di jam sekarang karena memang sekarang aktivitas belajar sudah di mulai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk seorang gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini. Rambut indigo nya melayang bergerak mengikuti gesture tubuh sang gadis yang sedang berlari.

Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus gadis Hyuuga itu mencoba menghentikan Izumo sang penjaga sekolah untuk menutup pintu gerbang sekolah.

"I-izumo-san! Tu-tunggu hah," Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu menambah kecepatan berlari nya.

**Srekk**

Terlambat Izumo sudah terlanjur mengunci pintu gerbang sekolah.

"I-izumo-san!"

"Maaf Hinata untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa membukakan pintu untukmu. Aku sudah memberimu toleransi sebanyak 6 kali dan sebanyak itu pula kau selalu terlambat. Maka untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa lagi, maafkan aku," Izumo berlenggang pergi meninggalkan nya yang terpaku sendiri di balik gerbang sekolah.

Di cengkram nya batangan besi gerbang itu dengan erat. Sebenarnya perkataan Izumo itu semua nya benar. Dia sudah terlambat 6 kali dalam bulan ini dan ini berarti untuk ke-7 kali nya dia terlambat.

"Dasar makhluk tidak berperasaan!" Hinata nama gadis itu berteriak kuat.

"A-apa salahku di masa lalu Kami-sama," Ucap Hinata lirih

**Wusss**

Angin dingin yang aneh menyentuh tengkuk nya sehingga mengakibatkan bulu kuduk nya berdiri.

"Ada apa ini?" Kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap tengkuk nya.

Hinata berbalik dan kemudian bersandar di gerbang sekolah nya sambil menunduk.

"Hey,"

**Deg**

Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasa nya saat mendengar suara maskulin di depan nya. Hinata mendongak menatap sang lawan bicara yang ternyata seorang pemuda berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang melawan gravitasi,ber kulit pucat serta berwajah tampan yang di hiasi senyum aneh menurut Hinata.

'Sejak kapan pemuda itu berdiri di depanku?' Batin Hinata bertanya-tanya

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya tanpa terdengar suara tapakkan kaki atau bayangan saat menuju dirinya.

Hinata menggeleng kan kepala nya mencoba megenyahkan pikiran aneh di otaknya.

"Ka-kau juga terlambat ya?" Tanya Hinata ragu karena pemuda itu terlihat tidak memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Ya begitulah," Jawab pemuda itu acuh sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, kesan cool yang Hinata lihat.

"Ta-tapi_"

"Aku tidak memakai seragam sekolah? Itukan yang ingin kau tanyakan? Akan ku jawab, aku siswa baru disini ok. Sudah jelas?" Sela pemuda itu cepat

Hinata menunduk malu sambil mengangguk .

Hening.

Hinata kurang nyaman dengan suasana ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata terkejut dan langsung mendongak menatap wajah pemuda itu yang masih mengumbar senyum aneh.

"Hi-hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," Balas Hinata mengamit tangan pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita pacaran?" Tawar pemuda itu yang membuat Hinata terkejut setengah mati.

"A-apa?!" Pekik Hinata tidak percaya

"Ku anggap itu jawaban iya," Jawab pemuda itu melebarkan senyum evil nya

'Pemuda ini tidak waras!' Batin Hinata berteriak

"Umnn Biasanya orang yang pacaran itu melakukan apa saja ya?" Sasuke berjalan merapatkan dirinya kepada Hinata

"A-ano berhenti" Tahan Hinata panik saat pemuda bernama Sasuke itu semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka.

Sasuke menunduk dan mengurung Hinata dengan lengannya

"Kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Hinata mencoba lari dari kurungan pemuda itu.

"He? Bukankah aku kekasihmu," Balas pemuda itu sinis dan semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"A-aku_ Hmphh…," Ucapan Hinata terputus karena Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mencium bibirnya.

Kepala Sasuke semakin miring guna untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman dengan tangan yang semakin menekan tengkuk Hinata.

Hinata hanya mampu membelalak kan mata nya dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

'Kami-sama tolong aku,' Batin Hinata berseru.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu dan pemuda itu masih sibuk memanjakan bibirnya. Pasokan udara di paru-paru Hinata semakin menipis maka dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong pemuda itu untuk menjauh dari nya.

"Le-lepas," Teriak Hinata di sela-sela ciuman mereka dan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pangutan bibir keduanya .

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya nya dingin.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Hinata marah.

"Kau orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dan langsung bilang kalau kita pacaran dan kemudian menciumku tanpa izin dari ku. Siapa yang suka di perlakukan begitu seenaknya!" Ucap Hinata tanpa terbata

Sasuke tersenyum lagi senyum aneh seperti yang pertama kali Hinata lihat. Dan tiba-tiba semua nya gelap.

**Bruukk**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Nata, Hinata," Panggil seseorang dengan suara cemprengnya. Hinata membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ino-chan," Sahut Hinata lemas.

"Hah yokatta ne," Ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang itu dengan lega.

"Ceritakan padaku. Kenapa kau bisa pingsan di depan gerbang sekolah?"

"Soal itu_" Hinata bingung mau menceritakannya atau tidak

"Soal itu apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"I-itu aku hanya kelelahan karena habis berlari dan langsung pingsan,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu," Hinata menyakinkan sambil tersenyum getir.

"Oh. Eh iya pernah denger cerita hantu Satoru-kun?" Ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

Hinata menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"Mau denger ceritanya?" Tanya Ino

"Boleh" Balas Hinata

"Begini_

.

.

.

.

.

Suara khas malam menyapa gendang telinga Hinata, bunyi suara katak yang beradu serta suara nyaring jangkrik yang saling bersahutan. Hinata berjalan sendiri di tengah malam ini, rasa takut mulai menggerogotinya tatkala manik pearl nya melihat sekumpulan preman yang mabuk yang melintas di hadapannya.

Entah kenapa suasana kota malam ini terasa lebih suram, lampu jalan yang temaram berkedip-kedip seolah menghasutnya untuk pergi kesana.

Hinata takut. Sudah pasti.

Jalanan yang begitu lenggang menambah kesan angker serta ngeri di pikiran Hinata.

'Kami-sama lindungi aku,' Batinnya harap-harap cemas.

**Srekk**

Deg!

Jantung Hinata memompa cepat saat di rasakannya ada seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya, pikiran yang aneh-aneh mulai muncul di benaknya.

Langkah Hinata yang awalnya tenang berubah menjadi tergesa-gesa tak puas dengan hanya begitu saja Hinata pun berlari sekuat tenaga sambil memejamkan matanya.

**Grepp**

'Kami-sama!' Batin Hinata Berteriak saat 'seseorang' itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Hey,"

Hinata berbalik dan menatap orang yang menggenggam tangannya dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

'Dia!'

"Ka-kau!" Hinata memekik pelan sambil menelan rasa takut yang sempat menghampirinya tadi.

"Hey," Orang itu kembali menyapanya.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata memuakkan itu Sasuke!" Entah kenapa Hinata akhir-akhir ini mudah tersulut emosi.

"Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan begitu, hm?" Setelah mengatakan itu, pemuda itu malah melengos meninggalkannya yang terpaku di tempat dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

Senyum aneh yang sama seperti tadi pagi yang dia lihat kembali tersungging di bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Bukannya kita sepasang kekasih? Kenapa kita tidak kencan sekarang?" Tawar Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Sekarang?" Hinata tersentak.

"Iya," Jawab pemuda itu enteng.

"Sudah kuduga kau pemuda yang tidak waras," Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkram bahu Hinata dengan kuat sampai membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Aw!" Pekik Hinata.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah maupun ditolak!" Bentak pemuda itu seperti kehilangan akal.

"Be-berhenti menyakitiku brengsek!" Hinata melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dengan kasar.

Namun tangan Sasuke kembali mencengkram bahunya dengan cepat. Matanya berkilat tajam.

"Kau! Beraninya kau menolakku," Bentak Sasuke lagi.

Hinata menunduk mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah.

"Hiks," Tiba-tiba tubuhnya sedikit oleng karena cengkraman di bahunya tiba-tiba hilang.

**Deg**

'Kami-sama!' Hinata tercekat dengan wajah yang semakin memucat dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Sasuke, pemuda itu bak ditelan bumi yang langsung menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Tanpa babibu lagi Hinata langsung memacu kakinya dengan cepat dan tanpa henti batin nya menyerukan nama Kami-sama.

Telinga nya berdenging, matanya memanas dan nafas nya yang terputus-putus. Lampu jalan yang tadi berkedip-kedip sekarang redup total membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri sempurna, tangisnya sudah dari tadi pecah dengan tubuh yang bergetar total.

Tak sengaja mata nya menatap ketempat telpon umum sebuah tempat yang menjadi tujuannya dari tadi. Hinata menghentikan lari nya.

'Haruskah kulakukan?' Batinnya bimbang. Pikirannya mulai mengingat percakapan nya bersama Ino tadi siang.

'_Tahu Satoru- kun? Satoru-kun biasanya di panggil dengan cara menghubungi nomor ponsel sendiri melalu telepon umum Hinata,'_

Hinata mendekat kearah telepon umum tersebut. Berhubung dia sedang tidak membawa ponselnya yang memang di sengaja ditinggal, maka ia akan mencoba apa yang di katakan Ino tadi siang sekalian dengan membuktikan apakah Satoru-kun itu memang ada.

Setelah menekan beberapa digit nomor ponselnya terdengar suara sambungan.

'_Saat terhubung, penelpon diminta untuk memohon sebagai berikut: Satoru-kun, Satoru-kun, datanglah kemari. Satoru-kun, Satoru-kun tunjukanlah dirimu. Satoru-kun jawablah bila kau ada disana,'_

Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat memohon yang di jelaskan Ino.

"Sa-satoru-kun, Satoru-kun datanglah kemari. Satoru-kun, Satoru-kun tunjukanlah dirimu. Satoru-kun ja-jawablah bila kau ada disana," Hinata terdiam sesaat dan kemudian menutup telpon nya.

'_Setelah telpon ditutup, dalam waktu kurun 24 jam Satoru-kun akan menghubungi nomor ponsel dari orang yang telah memanggilnya. Perlu kau ketahui meskipun telpon dimatikan, panggilan akan tetap diterima. Satoru-kun akan berkata bahwa ia sedang menuju ke tempat si penelpon. Sampai akhirnya ia akan berkata bahwa ia sudah berada tepat di belakang si penelpon."_

Hinat menelan air liurnya kembali, perasaan takut mulai menggerogotinya lagi. Menyesal pun percuma karena semua sudah terjadi. Tidak mungkin dia kembali menelpon nomor ponselnya lagi sambil berkata. 'Satoru-kun aku membatalkan permohonanku tadi.' Hey, kita tahu bahwa itu semua bukan main-main.

Di ingat-ingatnya lagi ucapan Ino tadi siang.

'_Orang yang sudah memanggilnya harus segera megutarakan apa pertanyaan yang ingin diajukannya kepada Satoru-kun dengan syarat tidak boleh memandang Satoru-kun. Bila di langgar, maka Satoru-kun akan menyeret orang tersebut ke neraka, selesai."_

Hinata menarik nafas dalam, ada satu pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya kepada Satoru-kun. Yaitu tentang Sasuke, yah tentang pemuda emo itu. Hinata penasaran dengan eksitensis pemuda itu sebenarnya..

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gumam Hinata pelan dan meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin tanpa menyadari sosok putih bermata merah yang tampak melotot kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**KHS**

"Ohayou Hinata-chan," Ucap Ino manis.

"Ohayou Ino-chan," Balas Hinata tak kalah manis. "Well, jadi tadi malam kamu benar-benar melakukannya ya?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hu'um." Hinata mengangguk kecil tanda mengiyakan.

"Wah, apa Satoru-kun sudah menelponmu?" Tanya Ino antusias. "Belum," Jawab Hinata pendek, jujur dia sedikit takut jikalau Satoru-kun benar-benar menghubunginya.

"Hah," Helaan nafas kecewa terdengar dari Ino.

"Ju-jujur aku sedikit takut Ino-chan," Rengek Hinata.

"Hello, bukannya kau penasaran sama sosok pemuda misterius yang sekarang berstatus pacarmu itu," Tandas Ino serius. "Ta-tapi_" Hinata ragu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hm? Tidak usah di pikirkan ok, Satoru-kun itu tidak menyeramkan kok. Selagi kau tidak melihat wajahnya," Ino mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

"Lagian aku yakin itu hanya sebuah legenda dan yang namanya Satoru-kun itu tidak ada lagi di jaman sekarang jadi, jangan khawatir," Tambah Ino sambil memasuki kelas meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku ditempat.

'Jika Satoru-kun itu memang tidak ada, maka aku benar-benar lega,' Batin Hinata harap-harap cemas.

.

.

.

**-Skip time-**

Hinata harus menelan harapannya kembali karena pada dasarnya Satoru-kun benar-benar menghubungi nya.

Sekarang pukul 22.00 malam dan Hinata gelisah di atas tempat tidur nya.

**Drrt drtt drtt**

Ponsel nya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Di tengah kesunyian malam tanpa di bantu adanya penerangan menambah kesan suram di kamarnya, yang terdengar hanya bunyi detak jarum jam yang terus berputar serta suara ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring memenuhi ruangan gelap itu.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya tanpa ada niatan untuk melihat si penelpon maupun mengangkatnya.

Tiba-tiba suara nada dering dari ponselnya berhenti berbunyi tergantikan dengan suara berisik seperti kantong plastik yang di remas-remas, menandakan panggilan itu terjawab dengan sendiri nya.

Hinata membatu di atas tempat tidurnya.

'_Aku akan segera menuju ketempatmu,'_

Suara serak serta berat yang berasal dari ponselnya membuat nafas hinata serasa tercekat-cekat.

Dan panggilan itu terputus.

Kejadian itu terus terulang yang hampir membuat Hinata hampir gila karena ketakutan.

Satoru-kun terus menghubunginya dan juga terus mengatakan bahwa ia semakin dekat ketempat Hinata.

Sampai akhirnya Ponsel itu kembali berdering dan_

'_Aku ada dibelakangmu,'_

**Deg**

Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis Hinata.

Hinata sudah menyiapkan sebuah pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya kepada Satoru-kun.

Namun semuanya buyar dan gagal ketika sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Hey,"

'Kami-sama!'

Hinata sontak berbalik kebelakang dan…

**Brukk**

Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang membekap mulut untuk mencoba menahan isak tangis yang hampir pecah.

"Sa-sasuke-kun!" Hinata melihat pemuda itu dengan jelas, tidak ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menggunakan jubah hitam dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah ponsel yang masih di tempelkan di daun telingannya serta tidak lupa sebuah senyum lebar yang terkesan mengerikan terpampang di bibirnya.

"Halo Hinata," Sapanya dingin.

"Kenapa jadi begini," Hinata menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat dagunya dan menatap manik pearl yang seindah bulan itu. Tatapan intens masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Dan itu sebuah kesalahan besarmu nona," Tba-tiba Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

Pangutan penuh nafsu Sasuke berikan kepada Hinata serta lilitan lidah yang panas membuat Hinata terbuai dan Sasuke tahu Hinata menyukai ciumannya.

"A-apa kesalahanku?" Tanya Hinata di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya dan kembali memamerkan senyum aneh nya.

"Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah melihatku, nona." Hinata membatu.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Hinata memucat dan kini dia mengerti dan benar-benar percaya bahwa Satoru-kun itu benar-benar ada.

"Ayo, pergi ke neraka bersamaku,"

"Kyaaaa!"

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

_Sebuah kabar mengejutkan dari keluarga seorang pembisnis terkenal kita yaitu, Hyuuga Hiashi. Dikabarkan bahwa putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga itu hilang tadi malam, polisi mengatakan tidak ada tanda-tanda penculikkan terjadi. Hyuuga Hinata hilang tanpa jejak, siapakah pelaku dari peristiwa ini? Selengkap nya tetap bersama kami._

**Klik**

Ino mematikan tv nya dan bergegas pergi sekolah.

"Satoru-kun itu tidak ada, ini bukan salahku. Hinata sendiri yang ingin melakukan itu," Ino bergumam sendiri saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

**Cklek**

"Hey,"

**Deg**

Ino terperanjat saat sebuah suara menyapanya ketika ia membuka pintu, ditatapnya pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

'Ada urusan apa pemuda ini pagi-pagi kerumahku' Batinnya.

"Aku Uchiha Sai," Pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ya-yamanaka Ino," Sahut Ino ragu.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita pacaran?" Tawar pemuda itu.

Ino tercekat dengan mata yang membola.

'Kami-sama! Ada apa ini?!'

**The end **

Maaf kalau ceritanya terkesan hambar dan datar serta gak ini saya dedikasikan untuk Reuni Author SasuHina.

So, boleh dong saya minta review nya^^

Arigato


End file.
